Midnight Action
by Rosswen
Summary: "Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked. "I'm pregnant!" [AU, SasuNaru, Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

**A/N: Hello! This is an old story of mine, and I wanted to put it here too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered as loud as he could. "Naruto!"<p>

"Yes, yes, here!" Naruto whispered back equally as he run to his window.

He found Sasuke under his window, looking up at him with a huge smile. "What's up, babe?"

Naruto blushed brightly and answered softly, "I-I'm fine, thanks…"

Sasuke chuckled at his lover's usual shyness and waved his hand. "Come down, Naru. Let's get going."

"Okay," Naruto nodded wildly. "Should I use the tree?" He asked as he pointed the old tree that stood proudly beside his window.

"No, baby. Use the door, okay?" Sasuke pointed the door at the first floor with his head. "Just keep quiet. Your oldies must be sleeping already."

Naruto and his parents usually would be in their beds by eleven… _like chickens_. Anyway, Sasuke totally _wasn't _criticizing. This was Friday night, and it had passed eleven already, so Sasuke could sneak Naruto out easily.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Naruto flashed a smile at Sasuke, then got lost in his room.

Smiling, Sasuke pulled out his cigarette pack and lighted one before Naruto could come. He wouldn't poison Naruto with this stick, one was enough.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!"

Sasuke dropped the cigarette as he heard Naruto's worried, hushed voice. He neared the window worriedly. "What is it Naruto? Are you hurting?"

"No!" Naruto whispered. "B-But, I think mom is hurting!"

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean baby?"

"S-She was moaning!" Naruto whispered quickly with a flushed face. "I-I think d-dad is hurting her!"

"Moan-hurt-_ahh_…" Sasuke smirked. "He's not hurting her, love. Come down and I'll explain."

Naruto nodded silently and closed his window as Sasuke moved to the door.

Sasuke smiled softly as he heard soft footsteps. The door cracked open and revealed a smiling, yet red cheeked Naruto.

"Hello there," With a smile, Sasuke took Naruto in his arms tightly.

"Good night, Sasuke," Naruto said softly as he inhaled Sasuke's scent that never failed to calm him down.

Smiling, Sasuke helped Naruto to wear his jacket. "How are you my baby?"

"G-Good," Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed his shaking hands lovingly.

"Did you take your pills?" Sasuke asked as he kissed all over Naruto's face.

Blushing deeper, Naruto nodded quickly, "I-I did…"

"Good then, let's go," Smiling, Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his and led him away from the house slowly.

Sasuke and Naruto were together as far as Sasuke could remember. They had spent their childhood together, as their parents were good friends. They were the pieces that completed the other. Whatever Sasuke lacked, Naruto completed him with it. Whenever Sasuke left like giving up, Naruto became his drive force. They belonged together in Sasuke's eyes and nothing could separate them. Sasuke wasn't certain about anything in his life. He would be lying if he said he predicted the future. Things could change easily, but Sasuke was sure of only one thing, _Naruto_. Their love would always be there for them to keep on.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand as he felt it shaking worse than before. It wasn't because Naruto was excited, neither was it because he was cold –no. Naruto was ill. The thought alone was enough to leave Sasuke breathless.

He had an illness that even doctors didn't know much about. Naruto would forget things suddenly, shake, stutter and even worse, would have crises that would shut him down. The best explanation to his state was that, the orders his brain sent to his body got lost along the way, so the effects left Naruto vulnerable for some time.

There wasn't a certain cure, so he took his pills and tried to live a healthy life.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile, "Yes, love?"

"Mom and dad?" He asked softly.

"Oh, yes," Sasuke scratched his nape as they walked slowly. "Would you believe me if I said they were fucking?"

Naruto's eyes widened unnaturally. "You used the f word! You know, you shouldn't use the f word! Mom says nasty words make you nasty, too!"

Sasuke sighed softly. "Alright… Have you ever asked your parents how you were created?"

"I did!" Naruto nodded.

"And?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Mom said that dad and she loved each other so much that I was brought into being!" Naruto said happily.

"Ah…" Sasuke nodded with a smile. "Nice one… But they had some action too, alright?"

"Okay!" Naruto nodded. "Where are we going?"

"We'll meet Lee and Sakura at the park," Sasuke informed Naruto as they headed towards the said park.

The park was dark and Naruto snuggled closer to Sasuke as they saw the couple that was waiting at a bank.

Sakura sat on the bank while Lee stood right before her. Sakura's long, pink hair shined under the weak lights of the park. She had her arms folded over her chest and she was shaking her head as Lee told her something.

"No, I don't believe you," Sakura averted her gaze as Lee sighed.

"Come on, Sakura," Lee whined. "How can I prove my love to you?"

"I don't know," Sakura puffed. "That's something you should find out."

"Come on, come on," Lee dropped to his knees and rubbed his head against Sakura's knees. "I love you so much…"

A smile ghosted over Sakura's lips and she parted her legs slightly.

Lee's rubbing head turned into soft caresses on Sakura's tight covered legs and then a few kisses were added here and there, then Lee's hands got lost under the skirt Sakura wore and Sakura giggled with rosy cheeks.

She dropped onto her knees as well and kissed Lee soundly.

"Sakura, you always do this to me!" Lee said breathlessly after the kiss was broken.

Sakura faked a pout and then laughed softly. "Can't help it, can't help it," She sang happily. "You're just soo cute, and all mine!"

They hugged each other and looked to the side as they heard Sasuke snickering as Naruto clasped his hands heatedly.

Lee chuckled as he stood up and he helped Sakura to get on her feet.

"Hello," He waved his hand as Naruto and Sasuke approached.

"Hi," Naruto smiled at them shyly.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they began to walk out of the park.

"Let's drink something and dance!" Sakura wriggled her hips, making others laugh.

There was a night club near to their district they always went. The bodyguards liked them, so they were good. Otherwise it wouldn't be possible to get Naruto in as he was only sixteen years old.

Naruto frowned as the loud music and darkness surrounded them once they were inside. He squeezed Sasuke's hand and felt his answering, reassuring squeeze.

They gathered around a little table and a waiter approached them quickly.

"I want a beer and an apple juice," Sasuke ordered for him and Naruto.

Lee and Sakura were discussing which university should they choose and Naruto approached to Sasuke silently after listening to them for some time.

Sasuke held Naruto's back against his chest and placed his chin on Naruto's shoulder. The two were silent for a few moments, watching the stage, where half naked women danced along the beat sensually.

"W-Which university w-will you go?" Naruto asked slowly.

"It's too early for me to think of that," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's hair.

"B-But, you're graduating this y-year," Naruto turned around to see Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Yes, I am. But, I won't go to university right away. I'll wait for at least two years."

"T-Two years?" Naruto raised his eyebrows. "But that's…"

"Yes, love. I'll wait for you to graduate. And then, we'll leave here together," Sasuke said and stroked Naruto's chubby cheeks.

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-No! You can't lose two years because of me!"

"I'm not losing anything, Naruto," Sasuke told with a smile. "I'll find a job and work till you graduate. And then we'll start a new life together… How that sounds?"

Naruto blushed and nodded slowly. "Perfect…"

"Yeah, perfect," Smiling, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. "Come, let's drink before they get warm."

Nodding, Naruto grabbed his apple juice, and took a few big gulps but he began to choke immediately.

"Naruto," Sasuke left his glass and began to pat Naruto's back. "Spit it!"

Naruto shook his head and swallowed hardly. He looked up and took a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked worriedly. "Did you drink too quick?"

Naruto shook his head again. "It t-tastes strange…"

"Strange?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's glass and smelled it. Frowning, he took a sip. "Who put vodka in this?!"

"Vodka?" Sakura raised her eyebrows and took the glass from Sasuke. She drank slowly and a lazy smile covered her face. "This is good…"

Lee elbowed Sakura's ribs painfully, making her hiss. "Let's order water for Naruto," He looked around for a moment, then requested water from a passing by waiter.

Sasuke held Naruto against his chest as Naruto closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't used to alcohol and its effects. The little amount had left him dizzy already.

Sasuke caressed Naruto back, but as he saw the waiter from before, he let go of Naruto and grabbed the man's collar. "What did you put in the juice?"

"N-Nothing sir! I did nothing!" The waiter lifted his hands.

"Then who?" Sasuke hissed dangerously.

The waiter gulped heavily and looked to the side. Sasuke followed his gaze and saw a smirking, brunette boy.

Sasuke pushed the waiter harshly, and walked to the boy fastly.

"Sakura, take care of Naruto," Lee said and followed Sasuke.

"Come here Naruto," Sakura moved to his side and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shaking shoulders. She leaned a big glass of water against Naruto's lips. "You should drink water to erase the burning."

Naruto nodded quickly and began to drink as Sakura said, though his eyes never left Sasuke's form.

"What do you want with him you fucker?" Sasuke hissed as he faced Kiba, a _friend_ from another class.

Sasuke really was curious about the answer of his question. It seemed that Kiba always found a way or a reason to annoy him. Then again, they were all from high-school, and nothing made sense there.

Kiba smirked. "Who? I don't see anyone there."

"Bastard!" Sasuke shouted and lunged at Kiba before Lee could stop him. He punched anywhere he could reach senseless, till he felt a trembling, little body embracing him from behind.

"Sasuke, please stop…" Naruto pleaded softly.

Immediately, Sasuke let go of Kiba and took Naruto in his arms. "We're not done yet."

Kiba wiped the blood that was coming out of his split lip. "No, we're not… I will-"

"ID control!"

They all turned behind to see a couple of police officers entering the club. The music stopped as the police demanded to see the identification cards of the customers.

"Damn," Sasuke took Naruto's hand and tugged him softly. "Lee, we're going."

Lee nodded as he glanced at the policemen. "See you guys tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto to the restrooms quickly. "Come on baby, we're leaving here."

"H-How?" Naruto asked as they entered men's room. He looked around but saw no door of exit inside.

Sasuke opened the enormous window at the end of the corridor-like room. Looking down, he sighed in relief. It was near the ground, two meters at most.

"Come here, Naruto," Sasuke beckoned Naruto with a hand and helped him to sit on the windowsill. "I'm getting down first, and then I will take you, okay love?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Alright." Kissing Naruto's temple quickly, Sasuke jumped out of the window, only to fall on his ass. He hissed sharply as he rubbed his backside.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's worried voice reached him. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yes," Sasuke moaned softly as he stood up. He neared the window and lifted his arms. "Come on, Naruto, jump. I'll hold you!"

Gulping, Naruto nodded and let himself fall, Sasuke catching him easily.

"I got you, alright," Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly as Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "I'll take you home now, okay?"

Naruto nodded and slid down from Sasuke's arms. Instead, he held onto his hand tightly. They passed the empty alleyways silently, neither of them opening his mouth.

"Let's go through the park," Sasuke suggested and Naruto nodded.

They entered the very unfriendly looking park at night and Sasuke guided them into the pond, for he knew Naruto loved the ducks there.

"Hey!"

The sudden voice stopped them and they turned behind to see their unwanted guest.

Kiba smirked as he spat the cigarette out of his mouth. "Thought you said we're not done yet?"

Naruto's eyes widened as four more boys appeared behind Kiba.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke through clenched teeth. "I want you to stay back."

"B-But, Sasuke," Naruto covered his mouth with a shaky as he looked up at Sasuke with glassy eyes.

"It'll be alright," Sasuke flashed a smile at Naruto and then walked ahead slowly. "What's your problem with us?"

"You're _sick_… You and your friend," Kiba hissed and then smiled lazily. "And we'll start curing process right here."

"You're the one who is sick," Sasuke hissed and run to Kiba.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted behind him but wasn't heard.

Before Sasuke could reach Kiba, he was surrounded immediately. He began to hit and kick without aiming anyone, but he received more than he gave. Between the beating, Sasuke could see Kiba's face but he wasn't looking at him. His eyes were widened and fixed behind Sasuke.

Sasuke, too, turned back and his eyes widened equally.

Naruto was lying on the ground, shaking so hard that his legs and arms were jumping time to time, and his harsh panting could be heard even with deaf ears.

"Fuck, let go!" Sasuke shouted his lungs out and run to Naruto's side as fast as he could.

"Naruto," He called out as he took Naruto in his arms. "It's alright baby, look I'm here."

Sasuke held Naruto's face between his palms and leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "Calm down Naruto, everything's alright, we're safe…"

He hugged Naruto to his chest and began to caress his back as he rocked them slowly. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck, shoulders anywhere he could reach. He kept rocking them for how long he didn't know but after some agonizing minutes, he felt Naruto's small hands placing themselves on his back.

"Oh god, baby," Sasuke kissed Naruto's still shaking lips sloppily. "You scared the hell out of me."

Naruto smiled faintly and leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"I know, let's go home," Sasuke took Naruto in his lap and faced Kiba. "I'll see you guys tomorrow after school."

Kiba frowned. "You can't order me around! I do-"

He stopped talking as a police siren echoed in the silent park. Without talking more, Kiba and his friends run off without looking back.

Sighing softly, Sasuke stoop up with Naruto in his arms and began to walk as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck tightly and spoke softly, "Why we are r-running away? Police sh-should help us."

"First, you can't trust police. They are good at bending things at their own wishes," Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto. "Besides, ninety percent of manhood is running away."

Naruto giggled softly. "We are so manly!"

"That's so true, love," Sasuke smiled. "We've had some good action tonight, right?"

Smiling, Naruto nodded. "Yes, yes, we did!" He planted a shy kiss on Sasuke's cheek. "I feel good now Sasuke, you can let me down."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "We're about to reach your place anyways."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto said with a blush dusting his cheeks. "I-I love you so much…"

"I love you, too, Naruto," Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead lovingly. "More than anything," He added and let Naruto slide down from his arms as they stood before Naruto's house.

Sasuke looked up to observe the house. It was dark and silent. Safe.

When he looked down at Naruto, he saw his little lover watching him with wide eyes. "Anything wrong Naruto?"

"_We loved each other so much that you were brought into being."_

"_But, they had some action, too, alright?"_

"_I love you so much…"_

"_We've had some good action tonight!_

"Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked finally. "I'm pregnant!"

Sasuke was taken aback at first and then he snorted, then couldn't help himself and started laughing his heart out.

"Wha- Why you're laughing?" Naruto asked, slightly hurt.

"Ahh, Naruto, how I love you," Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly. "First, it's not possible for us. Second, we haven't done _that_ yet."

"What's _that_?" Naruto asked as he frowned.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" Sasuke said with a smile. "It's too late already."

"B-But, your eyebrow is bleeding," Naruto said tenderly. "And, your cheek is swollen. Come inside and I'll take care of them."

"Fine, my little nurse," Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"You gonna tell me _that?_" Naruto whispered as he opened the door.

"Curious, aren't we?" Sasuke smirked. "Even better, I'll show you."

"Wah! Thanks!" Naruto whispered happily.

"Sure thing, babe," Sasuke smiled and closed the door behind them softly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it. I'm writing another oneshot atm, then I'll start a multichap fic again. Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
